godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortal
Immortals are beings that are immune to all weapons and any kind of damage that would easily kill mortals and magical beings. Gods and certain magical creatures are immortal, unable to die by the passage of time, immune to all human and supernatural diseases, and able to survive damage that would easily destroy a human. It must be noted however a sufficient injury from certain sources can still kill them. Most Greek Gods, Norse Gods, and Titans fall under this category. Some of them, however still age until they achieve their Immortality and once achieved do not age. In the God of War Series Many Immortal beings are encountered through the God of War series, including gods and titans. However, being Immortal in the God of War universe means safety only from natural death. Due to their eternal lifespans, gods and titans could only be killed by other gods, demigod, the power of Pandora's Box, the Blade of Olympus, the Gauntlet of Zeus or the Blade of the Gods. The more powerful the Immortal, the more difficult it proved to kill that person. Zeus, for instance, survived multiple stab wounds inflicted with the Blade of Olympus, one of the only weapons capable of dispatching gods, while the numerous undead soldiers fought by Kratos fell by the dozens to almost any weapon he used. The majority of the immortal beings in the series are listed below: *Primordials: Ancient deities that created the Earth and universe, thought to be the first and most powerful of immortal species. *Titans: A race of giants descending from the primordials that reigned during the Golden Age of Mankind, and were responsible for the birth of the gods. *Olympian Gods: The descendants of the Titans and the rulers of Greece prior to the events of the Second Great War. *Norse Gods: Descendants of the Primordial deity Ymir and rulers of Asgard and Vanaheim. Separated in Aesir Gods and Vanir Gods. *The Valkyries: A mysterious race of winged female warriors of unknown origin. They were given the job of escorting the great heroes who had died in battle to Valhalla by Odin. *The Furies: Goddesses of vengeance that came to be after the great battle of the primordials, Megaera, Alecto, and Tisiphone were immortal. *Ambrosia's users: Any who consume the divine Ambrosia are stated to attain immortality. The exact number of its users is unknown and all of Ambrosia's users are children of Atlas and Themis. Trivia * Although unable to die because of their servitude to their masters, the undead are mistakenly thought to be Immortal. Whilst they too cannot die through common means, the undead is not thought of as Immortals, since Immortals cannot die, and the undead has died once before. Charon is one of the most notable of all undead characters. Related Pages *Mortal Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War: Betrayal Category:Species Category:Stubs Category:God of War (2018) Category:Immortals